I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: A poem for a huntress, acrosstic poem third in a series of random people in our group. PM me to join this group. Look out for more in this series, as up tomorrow is Bianca Di Angelo.


**I felt so alone when I wrote this, so it's weird, random and overall insane. To all my peeps who keep reviewing my stories like this one, you guys are getting awesomer. We're spreading around the world.**

**To my little brother Jason, I AM A HUNTER! PAIR ME WITH NICO OR LUKE AGAIN, FEAR OF WATER GO TO HADES, I'M POURING WATER ON YOU!**

**To everyone insane, haha I have a muffin!**

**I don't own anybody but my brain, trust me when I say that it is a terrible thing to own.**

* * *

**I am Thalia daughter of Zeus**

**I** am awesome is a physcological saying that will boost your self esteem, I say it to make me feel good about myself.

**A**re you going to complain about my personality now too, or my fear of heights, deal with your own issues first.

**M**y opinion of you depends on whether you bully others or not, I hate bullies, especially people who put others down.

**T**he thing is we're all different, and because of that you deem fit to bully people who aren't like you, newsflash, individuality.

**H**ere's to hoping you have used that thing in your head called your brain, we all have one!

**A**nd I'm just talking to myself, great... you're probably not going to listen. I'm wearing blue socks today!

**L**isten... if you are reading this, or... read, I don't care what you think of me, it's all about Percy anyway, nobody cares about the other demigods.

**I** don't even know what to say to you, do you hate me, why do you hate me, why is Percy and Annabeth so special?

**A**nnabeth and Percy, Percy and Annabeth, and I bet most of you couldn't even list half of the rest of us demigods.

**D**ear readers of this suckish poem, today I had a hotdog, and I bet none of you even care, oh look, Percy's eating fries! Joy.

**A**nd for the fangirls who just squealed, OW my eardrums! Go to your rooms and think about my poor eardums.

**U**ranus is bright tonight, the planet, not my great grandfather... and I'm just being random now because I feel you aren't listening.

**G**reat, I'm still talking to myself and it's weird, are you even listening? Hades, I'm still talking to myself.

**H**ELLO! Is anyone there, I feel like an idiot! Okay, since no one is here to see this, I like custard doughnuts and chocolate but not jam.

**T**he original spelling of Potato was actually potatoe, I did not know this until a few weeks ago, I've learned to spell potato!

**E**verybody listen up, I'm only saying this once: I am a HUNTER, I will not date my cousins, brother or Leo Valdez, EVER! I have sworn to never date!

**R**ight, glad to clear that up for you, you did understand that right, if you don't I don't care, I'm not explaining this again.

**O**h and if you disrespect us demigods, just a warning, there are 8 of us on here, 3 more due to join soon and we all have B.A. powers, think before you type.

**F**rank, Nico and Gwen should be here soon, Annabeth, me, Reyna, Jason, Kayla, Bianca, Hazel and Piper are already here. Watch. Your. Back.

**Z**eus is my father, did I mention that? Yeah, my daddy is the King of the Gods, he has a Master Bolt that would make bombs look like rubber ducks.

**E**veryone got that, you might want to steer clear of my path now, cross me once I'll give you mercy, cross me again, you'll meet my favourite cousin Bianca.

**U**.G.L.Y. Jason's gonna die. He was singing this and put it in my head, stupid Leo and his stupid random songs. You ain't got no alibi! You ugly. HEY OCTOPUS I found you a song!

**S**o this is the end of my weird entry into this area, trust me when I say, I was bored, felt lonely and was attempting to be very random.

I am Thalia daughter of Zeus and I would like to say to you all, YOU ALL ARE ALMOST AS AWESOME AS ME, never forget that, and to my haters: You're all jealous that I am awesome.

* * *

**The potato thing, yeah, I didn't actually know how to spell Potato, eh, I learned. So... PARTY IN THE ZEUS CABIN BRING YOUR OWN CUP AND SAUCER AND YOUR OWN CREAM BUNS. Man that game is old. I feel old.**

**Jason, one last thing, I'M A HUNTER!**

**Bye peeps.**

**Love Thalia. WHO BROKE MY VASE!**


End file.
